


An Interesting Trip by ShanaStoryteller [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Everyone's born with their soulmate's first words to them written on their skin, and that should make things easy, but it really doesn't."Roy has alternatively despised his mark and clung to it like a lifeline. Colonel. Just one word, right at the back of his foot. His literal Achilles’ heel."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Interesting Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727768) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



Cover artwork by the24thkey  
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [An Interesting Trip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3727768)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/profile)[**ShanaStoryteller**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/)  
**Fandom:** |  Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** |  Edward Elric/Roy Mustang  
**Length:** |  0:45:31  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/An%20Interesting%20Trip%20by%20ShanaStoryteller.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123117.zip)


End file.
